Souhou Misetsu
by Arc-an Angel
Summary: Modern wonders and magical spells, lend a helping hand in this twisted look into Kagome's sex crazed mind.


**Souhou Misetsu**

_(Projected Touch)_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, however, I do own Litu and the concept._

_Warning: Light bondage, Anal, Oral, and Intercourse._

_She was going to hell. _

It was quite obvious that such was to be her fate. Renowned for being pure, kind and innocent, the time traveling miko had an unfortunate secret, one that surely tipped the scales and would condemn her into the very pits of damnation. The saddest part of it all was that she felt no remorse or guilt for her actions, only a deep illogical longing for more.

It was coincidently all Inuyasha's fault, she decided. Had he not pushed her to this point then things could have been different and she would not have resorted to such drastic measures. Clenching her fist, she watched transfixed as the bracelet adorning her wrist shook. Perfectly cut ovals of amber stone gleamed wickedly in the light of the sun, reminding the priestess of a certain silver haired Inu.

Rejection had been the deciding factor in the end, the hand that pushed her off the edge in which she now tumbled. After the defeat of Naraku, Kagome had confronted Inuyasha about their future. They had been steadily growing closer as of late and with Kikyo finally at rest the miko could think of no other obstacle in her way.

This was the moment that she had dreamed of for so long. Three years she had spent in the feudal era and dammit it she was ready for some type of commitment…or at least earth-shattering sex, either one was acceptable.

Waiting for the hanyou had taken its toll on the eighteen year old, and she was tired of fighting her body's natural urges. She was from the future for heaven sakes! It seemed as if everyone else was getting some, except for her.

It was fun at first to listen to her girlfriend's gossip about boys they had hooked up with, girlish giggles ringing out at the mention of certain graphic details. Now, however, the game was getting old and she was becoming grouchier and more frustrated with each sexual escapade described.

Inuyasha had avoided the discussion of their future; his excuse was of his desire to return to Edo and heal. So she had dropped the topic for the moment in favor of contemplating what would be done with the jewel, while the rest of the group looked for a place to settle for the night. Their little pack had grown considerably in the last few months leading up to the final battle. Sesshomaru had begun to travel with them, bringing along his ward and retainer.

Not that Kagome minded at all. In all honesty, her hormones praised the blessing of having such a delicious man -er- demon around. It wasn't as if he acted any different than usual, but to her that was a minor detail, nothing her good old imagination couldn't work over. Oh yes, the ice lord of the Western Lands had become the newest center of Kagome's hot spring fantasies.

He was just so much fun to think about. There were so many possibilities that he presented, and though she would never know the truth of his sexual abilities, she could dream. And dream she did. Many a nights she awoke in a hot sweat, tangled in the fabric of her sleeping bag, panties thoroughly soaked with admiration.

She was pretty sure that he could smell her arousal, though he had never confronted her about it, not that she expected him to actually care. Such was obviously beneath him. Now if only she could find a physical way of being beneath him all would be grand.

As time slowly crept on, Kagome had come to terms with a shocking revelation. She was obsessed with Sesshomaru. This obsession did not consist of romance and loving adoration; it was quite the opposite as it carved deep gorges into her soul and filled her with derogatory thoughts of the silent Inu.

Having chased after Inuyasha like a lovesick puppy, the miko had politely murdered the concept of love. She didn't want Sesshomaru to love her, and she damn sure didn't want to fall in love with him. No, this feeling went far beyond anything as stifling as love, this was pure unadulterated need.

So addicted had she become to her fantasies that she found herself constantly evaluating the Daiyoukai. Watching him in battle became a must, storing away the slight flashes of expressions and graceful movements into the darker recesses of her mind, for later perversion. In her mind's eye, when the moon hung low and she was left to her own devious devices, she pictured him, wild and fierce as he claimed her over and over again.

It wasn't until one day, too far gone in her own musing, that Kagome had been forced to come face to face with her problem, literally. She had been slacking behind in the group as they walked on. Stationed behind Sango and yet directly in front of Sesshomaru, she had allowed her mind to wander aimlessly, for once not contemplating molesting a certain someone. Lazily she dragged on, neither here nor there in her contemplating, which was successfully at the time drowning out Inuyasha's voice.

"Does something worry you, Miko?"

His voice, so sensual and deep, broke suddenly through the haze of her mind. Embarrassed beyond belief, her reaction to him was instant and unpredictable. Crumbling involuntarily to her knees, Kagome bit down hard on her lip to stifle a traitorous moan. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to focus on anything but the youkai now staring intently at her. '_Oh god, I think I just had an orgasm.'_

Her muscles clenched uncontrollably and she wished more than anything in that moment for the earth to open and swallow her whole. No such luck was granted, and Kagome instead thanked the gods for small miracles, Inuyasha had been too far ahead to notice. Quickly rising to her feet, whilst avoiding the perplexed amber eyes of her infliction, she quickly sauntered towards the Slayer, deciding that girl time was needed…now!

~OOO~

"_You can't be serious?"_

Sinking further into the warm depths of the hot spring, Kagome sighed. Three days had passed since her incident with Sesshomaru and still she could focus on nothing else. There were just too many questions in her head and she was in need of too many answers. The most important being 'why'?

"_Why is this happening to me?"_

"_**Because you're a big time pervert, admit it, you're worse than Miroku."**_

"…_Please tell me I don't have a conscious. Not now of all times."_

"_**I could lie and say I'm Naraku if that makes you feel better, but I don't think it will."**_

"_Where the fuck have you been all this time? I could have really used your help!"_

"_**Well you see it's actually quite a complicated matter. I got lost in the hormonal haze of your sex deprived mind and wasn't able to get off onto exit thirty three in time to stop you so…you kind of screwed yourself."**_

Staring blankly ahead, she wondered briefly why exactly she was holding a conversation with herself. Apparently, her mind wasn't smart enough to have acquired a GPS system along the way, so what good would it be now? Turning to the girl beside her, Kagome nodded sadly.

"Sango, I really thought it was all harmless. You know the whole 'I'm safe inside my mind' thing?" The slayer laughed lightly in response.

Reaching out for the discarded bottle of shampoo, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the priestess. Inuyasha really wasn't the finest of male specimens or the sharpest Katana in the sheath and at least Miroku gave it to her on the regular. The pervert was indeed good for something, but in Kagome's case she had no one.

She was considered a grown woman by their standards and should have acquired a husband and family by now, as such it was completely understandable how she felt. Kagome was craving some love and affection, but more importantly a good lay. Who could blame her for fantasizing about the Inu-lord; he was the epitome of male sexuality and sensual looks. Hell, she had even thought about him once or twice.

"How often do you fantasize about him? Do you ever switch it up?" Perplexed, Kagome tilted her head slightly to the left.

"What do you mean 'switch it up'?"

"Do you ever fantasize about other men as well? Maybe Kouga, or perhaps that boy Hojo from your time?" Blushing scarlet, the miko began to fidget.

"No, only him."

A silence fell upon the hot spring as the women sat in thought, one squirming with embarrassment and the other obliviously comfortable. Trying to preoccupy herself and ignore the awkward silence, the young miko began to wash her hair. She didn't know what Sango was thinking and in that moment she wished for the ability to read minds. Maybe then she wouldn't be in all of this mess.

"How often did you say you think of him again?" Sango's voice interjected her aimless thoughts.

"Uh, not too often. About the, uh, normal amount that any girl would, um, think about a guy?"

"You're not answering my question."

"Yes I did. Sango, you're just being difficult." Jumping away from her friend in surprise, Kagome shuddered. The sheer look of determination on the slayer's face was frightening. What was she up to?

"So you think about him in the morning and occasionally in the evening?" Watching Sango's eyebrow rise, she knew she was being led into a trap.

"Sometimes, occasionally, maybe." The fidgeting had begun again.

"And in saying the evening I suppose bath time, during dinner and starting again with the cycle of sleep would be correct?" This time Kagome gulped. She could feel the noose tighten around her neck; she had set herself up for failure.

"Of course not! That's way too much time of my life to spend dreaming of someone like him. Besides, I love Inuyasha."

Sango grinned. '_Gotcha!'_

"Kagome, love and lust are two completely different things. You don't need to hide behind the love shield here." Rising slowly from the spring, Sango reached for her towel.

"How could you think I would lust for Sesshomaru? Maybe what really happened three days ago is that I was so exhausted from all the traveling, that once shocked out of my musing I collapsed from weakness and disorientation." Now fully dressed the slayer looked sadly down at her friend.

"Yeah, and maybe Inuyasha is secretly the one fucking you in your dreams."

"Sango!"

Laughing wickedly the older girl walked briskly back to camp. They weren't children anymore, they were grown adults and it was time they started acting like it. If Inuyasha couldn't open his eyes and realize the life he was slowly throwing away then she would let him, but she wouldn't allow Kagome to sink with those forgotten dreams. It was time to move on, for both of them.

Sitting alone in the hot spring allowed Kagome the opportunity to do a lot of thinking. Sango could be on to something. Though she loved Inuyasha she didn't know if she really wanted to be with him anymore. The love she felt for him was morphing and changing into something mundane and platonic. It had been a while since she thought about the hanyou in an erotic way and to think of such things now made her feel highly uncomfortable.

She didn't know why exactly she was so stuck on Sesshomaru but she knew for sure it wasn't love. Maybe, just maybe Sango had been right. Love and lust were two separate entities not to be mistaken with the other. If she indulged in her lust for the demon then there could be the possibility that her desire would be sated and she could move on with life.

"But how does one go about such with a human hating youkai?"

~OOO~

_Tonight was the night._

It had taken careful planning and preparation but finally everything was in order. Fingering the bracelet she had purchased two weeks prior, Kagome paced around the cave's entrance. It had been a difficult task; one that she was unsure would work but had to, for the sake of her sanity. Procuring the necessary items and telling the right lies had led her to this glorious moment and she could wait no longer.

After the conversation at the hot spring with Sango, Kagome had begun to wonder. How exactly would she get Sesshomaru to lay with her? She was mortal and he was very adamant in his dislike of her kind. She was sure that if she approached him on such a matter he would strike her where she stood. So plan 'b' was formed.

In the age of mystic creatures and magic of all forms it would be idiotic of her to not take advantage. If she couldn't flat out initiate sex then she would find another way of partaking in it. Thanking the gods for her helpful nature, Kagome recalled many beings her group had saved. The most recent intervention, a month prior, had established a friendship between the miko and a very powerful girl named Litu.

Litu was only fifteen years old and yet, Kagome could not recall having ever encountered a witch stronger than she. Living fortunately close to the village of Edo, the miko was able to sneak away often to see the girl. It was there during one of their many chats that Kagome asked for Litu's assistance.

She didn't necessarily know what it was she was looking for and had no knowledge of spells to specifically inquire about, however, Litu had been a great help. Her patience was astounding as the miko floundered with her words, stuttering what she would like the spell to do and for whom. It was at the end of Kagome's fumbling rant that the witch announced her verdict.

"It is a very powerful spell that is rarely used, but you two are equally strong. I have faith you will succeed." Feeling a rush of relief at the girl's words, Kagome waited nervously to hear what spell they would be casting.

"Souhou Misetsu."

Stunned, Kagome stared at the girl before her. How brilliant a spell is that? Oh the possibilities were endless, the things she could do and he would never know it was she. A new wave of determination washed over the priestess as she tried to focus on what Litu was explaining, but her mind was elsewhere, too far gone with perverted thoughts.

"Give me your wrist, Kagome." Stretching out her slender arm to the witch, she watched happily as a silver bracelet was clasped in place. The amber stones were beautiful, reminding her of Sesshomaru's eyes. Lovingly stroking the oval gems, she wondered briefly what the bracelet had to do with the spell. Surely she was not expected to place one on him as well?

"You need to collect something of his, a strand of hair would be ideal, though a drop of blood would be better. It will personalize the bracelet, letting it know who the intended is."

"And once that's done?" So enticed by her new accessory was she, that she did not see the witch's wicked smile.

"When such is done, hide from the sun in a spot secluded dark. Draw a star upon the ground, encase it whole with circle round and play within till dawn. If you leave the circle's womb the connection will then be doomed."

Nodding firmly, the miko rose from her spot on the floor. Reaching into her yellow bag she pulled forth a metal can and offered it as she prepared herself to leave. All the rhyming was getting to her head, she preferred when Litu spoke straight out. Though she had learned that beggars can't be choosers and she was on a mission.

"Here's the drink I promised you. It's called Coca Cola. Enjoy." Handing the can to the excited young woman, Kagome grabbed her bag and set out for home, she had a few things to buy for her special night with lord ice pop. Planning over the details she worried that she may not get close enough to him for the hair or blood. How would she proceed?

The opportunity presented it's self a week later in the form of Naraku. Kagome never thought that she would be so happy to see the vile creature, but boy was she. The final battle had begun, the moment they had all been waiting for, though it had started so suddenly. One minute they were traveling through the mountain regions, hoping to reach the Eastern lands before nightfall, the next minute a swarm of youkai had descended upon them.

The battle had raged on for two days in which Kouga had joined in. Brutally they fought, knowing that this time the man before them was no mere puppet. While everyone focused on the destruction of the hanyou, Kagome guiltily kept her eyes on the Inu-youkai. He had sustained a few injuries to his torso since the destruction of his bone armor the night before. Bleeding profusely he still charged on, not once faltering in his precise movements.

Holding a bandage to her wrist adorned with the bracelet, she laughed internally. Her friends praised her quick movements and maneuvers'; confusing them to be swift dodges of survival. In all actuality she didn't want some random youkai's blood to activate the bracelet before she could get to Sesshomaru.

Pausing in her escape of a particularly hideous oni, she watched the scene before her take place in slow motion. Kikyo had sided with Naraku during the battle, causing major complications to the demons within Kagome's group. At the insistence of Inuyasha she had been spared. Her death would be his, he had sworn, but now the troublesome undead miko was firing a very powerfully charged arrow at a very distracted Sesshomaru.

"_Always trying to spoil my happiness!"_

Rushing forward with such speed, Kagome ran for the demon lord. Jumping the extra distance, she flung her arms around his waist and held him close. The arrow's power disintegrated as it pierced the flesh of her shoulder, but Kagome barely noticed as she quickly rubbed her bejeweled wrist across Sesshomaru's bleeding chest. Smiling faintly with triumph, she promptly passed out.

The rest of the battle was a blur and she had awoken the next day to exclamations of victory. Naraku was finally defeated, Kikyo had been put to rest and Kohaku lay tired and bloody, though alive at his sister's side. Everyone it seemed had their happy ending unfolding before their eyes. And as she looked down at her blood-smeared arm she smirked, she would have a happy ending as well.

Two weeks after the demise of Naraku and the nursing of her wounds, she now stood in the entrance of a forgotten cave and waited. The sun was disappearing slowly behind the horizon, throwing shadows over the surrounding forest. It had taken a very well thought out lie and threat for her to be here now. As far as any of her friends were concerned she was supposedly at home taking her finals. She had promised Inuyasha that if he came to disturb her she would sit him into oblivion.

Now alone and secure in theassumption that he would heed her warning, Kagome placed a barrier over the cave's entrance and walked inside. This enclosure was not deep and did not break off into other tunnels, which she was greatly appreciative of. It was more of a hollowed side of a rock formation.

Lighting the vanilla scented candles she had purchased from her time, she sighed. The candles cast a warm romantic light to play lovingly across cold stonewalls. Pulling from her jean pockets a stick of chalk; she proceeded to draw a large pentacle on the cave's floor. It took her a few tries to make the star presentable before finally dragging her sleeping bag into the middle.

"Pentacle?"

"**Check."**

"Candles?"

"**Check."**

"Sleeping bag?"

"**Check."**

"Okay, I guess I'm ready."

"**No! You forgot the surprise."**

Laughing sheepishly, Kagome made her way over to her backpack, happy that for once her mind came through. Pulling out a velvet case she once again settled down on her sleeping bag.

"All right, now I guess I just have to draw the circle and walk it three times… that way." Standing, the miko proceeded to erect the circle. Stomping her foot to signal its completion, she rubbed her hands together in anticipation. Walking to the center of the circle she faced the north and spoke.

"Let my touch reach across distance, through time and space. Let my body be your body, surround you. Feel what I feel, do as I do. Let your body be my body, fill me."

Her power leapt from her skin, encasing all within the circle in a pink hue. Her bag of velvet began to glow and shake, vibrating uncontrollably along with the amber stones of her bracelet. Closing her eyes as the feeling washed over her, Kagome gasped. She could feel his aura, could hear his heart, his breath, his blood! It was as if he were there with her, inside and all around her.

Kneeling slowly onto the mat, Kagome began to remove her shirt.

Tonight would be a fun night.

~OOO~

_His clothes itched._

The silk scratched against his skin like sand paper, driving him completely mad as he shifted in his chair. Trying desperately to ignore the urge to scratch himself, he wondered briefly what could possibly be the cause of this newest annoyance. Minutes ticked by like eternity as his iron patience ebbed slowly away, disintegrating with each shift of the cloth against his flesh. Standing abruptly, the Inu-youkai could take no more!

Long strides carried him from his study to his private hot spring. Discarding the troublesome articles of fabric, he was annoyed to find his skin still afflicted by the bothersome irritation. Entering the spring with as much dignity as one could muster; he submerged his form beneath its soothing surface and tried to relax. The water gliding over his muscles calmed him immensely, ushering forth a relieved sigh from his silken lips.

And then the throb began.

Deep and strong it reverberated through his soul, causing the Daiyoukai to struggle towards the surface, as large unwilling gasps of water attempted to caress his starving lungs. What the hell was happening? Evacuating his favorite source of comfort, Sesshomaru walked hastily to his bedchambers.

Begrudgingly he noted that each step felt heavier than the last, as if invisible weights held him down. The energy exuded just to continue his way to the bed exhausted him in the most unnerving way, as he finally approached the cushioned haven and dropped down upon it.

Confusion swept through him as he felt his body jerked to the left, forcing him flat upon his back. Golden orbs stared at the ceiling, dazed and alarmed. The throbbing feeling echoed in his chest as he tried to fight it, calling forth his youkai to overwhelm the invisible force. And yet, it was his own power that echoed back, restraining him. How could his own strength hold him down?

Tightening his fist, Sesshomaru bared his fangs to the world, astonished at his lack of bodily control. As he resigned himself to the aid of his beast, the throbbing died away suddenly. Perplexed and cautious the demon lord slowly sat up, flexing the muscles of his legs and arm. His control was once again his own, but what had happened?

A rush of heat encased him, as Sesshomaru found himself once again laid upon his bed. His back arched, as a sensation focused itself around the length of his cock. Golden orbs forced closed by pleasure, sprang open as the feelings became more defined. It was as if someone were sucking slowly on his engorged flesh!

Claws that were fisted into the deep wine red of the covers failed as anchors, as the demon's hips began to thrust slightly forward, sliding his cock deeper into the invisible mouth which welcomed him so greedily. The soft brush of a hand across his abdomen caused him to jerk forward, eyes quickly searching his body and room. What was happening? Who was causing this?

A feminine moan reached his ears, faint and yet so close. Shuddering at the attention of the talented mouth, Sesshomaru moaned deeply. Who was he to fight such adoration; if some magical specter wished to pleasure him then he would allow it. Closing his eyes to the empty scenery of his room, he allowed his imagination to roam.

The youkai found himself uncharacteristically biting his lip, as the warm wet mouth around him slid deeper down the length of his member. Soon it was accompanied by a small soft hand, pumping slowly the rest of him which the mouth could not take. A tongue, soft and moist trailed the underside of his shaft, wrenching a groan of desire from him.

"More" He urged.

Gasping at the tightness of a heated throat, Sesshomaru braced himself as a pleasured moan sent vibrations through his erect cock into the very base of his tightening sack. Arching his lean body further away from the covers of his bed, the Inuyoukai felt himself release into the waiting mouth of his tormentor.

Looking down with hooded eyes, he was slightly surprised to find his cum sprayed harmlessly upon his sheets. Breath labored and hard he waited, wondering if he were truly free from whatever magic had orchestrated this event. Suddenly though, he was tossed to his right. The youkai found himself supported upon his arm, bent low above the bed. Bewildered by the sudden change, he was surprised to feel the impression of smooth legs wrapped around his lean waist.

Feeling his hardened length slide deep into soft flesh, he gasped while rocking instinctively into the tightness that surrounded him. Phantom hands caressed his shoulders and back as he thrust deeper and deeper into the womanly warmth. Lowering his head to the pillow, the soft impression of breast pressed against him teasingly. Sesshomaru's one arm bent at the elbow supported him as his movements became rougher, more erratic as he pounded deeply into the partner that he could not see.

Moans and gasp echoed into his sensitive ears, repeatedly like chants. Vaguely, he wondered if he recognized the voice, but the tightening of warm walls distracted his train of thought. Wanting the most of such an experience, he was pleased to find that he could move. And so with citrus eyes still closed, he grasped the legs at his waist and placed them gingerly over his shoulders.

Holding comfortably to the rounded hips of his latest partner, Sesshomaru threw back his head as he began to pound away in his new position. Deeper and tighter than before, he rocked mercilessly into the fires that called for his release. Claws delicately scrapping at soft flesh, he swiftly grasped one of the legs on his shoulders and proceeded to lick and nip.

So rich was the taste of this flesh that he worked his way to the dainty toes, slowly licking at the appendages before encasing one in his warm mouth. A loud feminine gasp of '_Kami_' reached his ears as he continued to massage the toes with his tongue, whilst his cock stroked deeper and deeper. Leaving sensational caresses along the moist walls it repeatedly passed.

~OOO~

_She would have never imagined..._

That Sesshomaru of all people enjoyed a little foot action! Her mind reeled with the possibilities as she was eager to find out what else the youkai lord would be into. A very dirty puppy, indeed.

Laid out on her back, legs suspended in midair, Kagome moaned generously. The large cream colored dildo she used as the link between her and Sesshomaru moved of its own accord in an out of her dripping walls. Mimicking every motion that the Inu performed. The feel of a long wet tongue between her toes made her squeal as she gripped onto his invisible thighs and clenched.

"Kami! Don't stop."

The feel of his silken hair brushing against her thighs as he thrust into her, was slowly driving her over the edge and soon she would not be able to hold on. Her legs, however, were suddenly spread wider apart and the feel of something soft and furry found itself against her in surprise at the added sensation, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as a mind-blowing orgasm left her shaking. Sesshomaru, she decided, was a sex god.

When she was granted the chance, she would worship his tail with special shampoo and lots of brushing. For she was sure that that had to have been the furry appendage rubbing teasingly against her engorged clit. The dildo inside of her pulsed once, twice, thrice before a feeling of liquid warmth coated her womb, the imaginary presence of his seed, driving her libido higher. She wanted more.

Pushing down on the space in which his chest would have been, Kagome felt herself fall with the invisible body beneath her. Now in a cowgirl position she began to rock her hips slowly against the staff within her. Slow grinding motions that hit rubbed nicely against her g-spot.

Reaching behind her into her velvet case, she pulled forth a set of fuzzy handcuffs. Grasping the spiritual weight of the youkai's arm, Kagome cuffed it before linking the other cuff to a nearby stone, just small enough to fit. Growls of protest met her ears causing her to smirk.

"I'm in control now, pup."

Pulling herself up onto her knees, in a crouched position over his penis, she balanced her hands against his smooth chest. Teasing his cock until only the tip remained inside; she suddenly sat completely upon it, burying him deeply within her. A moment such as that deserved an appreciative pause from both parties, as they equally fought to regain their breath.

It was the feel of his hips thrusting upwards that allowed her to once again clear her mind. Pushing back at his motions, Kagome closed her eyes and rode the waves of glorious pleasure. He was so large! Having hexed the dimensions of the toy to mirror his true length, she was getting the full Sesshomaru experience. Leaning forward, chest meeting breast, she lightly flicked her tongue out to taste the skin of his neck. Nipping teasingly as she made her way over his pulse.

Grasping hold of his shoulder and side, she aligned herself to the spot where his left nipple should be and flicked her tongue over the sensitive spot. All movements halted as a deep breath was inhaled from her distant partner. Taking his reaction as a sign of encouragement, Kagome once again licked the tightening bundle of nerves, before covering it completely with her mouth to slowly suckle and bite.

She could feel his legs bend at the knee as his body squirmed lightly beneath her. The sound of panting filled the cave as she continued her ministrations. Suddenly, his hips began to buck wildly upwards, wrenching a surprised gasp from the miko as she abandoned her cause to grasp at Sesshomaru's shoulders, or where they ought to have been.

The feeling of the furry tail once again made itself known as it began to caress the skin of her back, before working its way teasingly to her front. Languidly it stroked against her nipples, back and forth. Sitting up fully, Kagome began to ride the cock inside of her harder, throwing back her head as the sensations of such a large and blessed member stretched her to her limits.

Nimble fingers played songs of worship on her clit as she focused on the edge she wished so badly to tumble over. Pinching the sensitive bundle between her thumb and index finger, she bit down hard on her lip. In her mind she chanted _'so close'_ over and over.

'_Almost there.'_ The soft furry tail wrapped its way around her neck and gave one good hard squeeze. Forcing a strangled moan to escape as Kagome found herself thrown into a pulsing orgasm.

"Damn!"

If she would have known that sex with Sesshomaru was going to be this amazing, she would have done the spell ages ago, Inuyasha be damned.

Coming down from her high, the miko climbed off of the dildo and unraveled the tail from her neck. Watching with intense curiosity as the dildo twitched and moved, as if it were a true organ. Tearing her eyes away, Kagome reached once more into her bag of tricks and pulled forth a leather contraption. Placing her legs into the holes and tightening the straps around her waist, she smiled evilly down at the shiny purple phallus protruding from her nether regions.

~OOO~

One minute he was on his back, restrained with his arm above his head, the next he was turned onto his knees with his ass in the air. Slightly perplexed yet excited at the new position, Sesshomaru waited anxiously to see what would happen next. He was not disappointed as a wet tongue drew lazy lines down the length of his spine.

A soft pat to his ass cheeks caused him to jump slightly, not having expected the contact. That same blessed hand began to slowly caress his sculpted cheeks, before giving them an even harder slap. One right after the other, he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes against the red-hot pleasure that brightened his pale flesh. Enjoying it so much, he moaned for the assault to continue and become harder. Happily, his mysterious partner complied.

"You filthy dog. You liked that didn't you?"

The words echoed in his empty room, sending shivers down his spine. Why did that voice sound so familiar? Panting lightly, Sesshomaru weakly nodded his head.

**SMACK!**

"I asked you a question youkai. Answer!"

**SMACK!**

"Yes." The reply came forth inhuman and guttural as his eyes began to tinge pink.

"Don't start changing on me, yet. I still have more to show you."

A lone soft hand found itself wrapped securely around the base of his cock, slowly stroking him. Time stood still as the small hand began to gain speed, alternating between hard squeezes and gentle pressure over the head. Pushing into the hand that worked him, Sesshomaru allowed his head to fall to the pillow below while he simply enjoyed the attention.

It's was the sudden sensation of something wet sliding between his cheeks that made him raise his head. The hand on his cock still stroked him, as two fingers slid down his spine to end at the dip in his back. Preparing to growl his protest, he experienced something thick and hard shoved deep into his mouth, effectively silencing him.

He could see nothing but the pillows beneath him and yet he could feel the phallic shaped object being slowly pulled against his tongue. Just as it came to his lips, it was shoved completely once more back into his mouth. The large head hit against the back of his throat, causing Sesshomaru to gag slightly, not use to such an object or movement in the least.

A hand fisted in his hair and pulled him further onto the hard phallic, which he noted was conveniently smooth as glass. Already too deep to turn back, the Inuyoukai allowed his mouth to relax and suck willingly on the mysterious cock. His fangs scraped against the surface lightly as he continued to take it as deep as the hand in his hair urged.

Finally, after several minutes the false member was removed and Sesshomaru was left breathless and waiting as to what would happen next. The wet liquid that had been dripped down his ass earlier was steadily making its way down the length of his twitching cock, falling drop by drop from the tip onto the sheets.

The room was silent as he tried to strain his hearing for something, anything, that would be an indicator of someone and yet there was nothing. But no sound did not mean that no one was there.

A single finger ran the length between his pale cheeks, before retracing and circling the tight bundle of nerves that made up his anus. Biting down on his lip, Sesshomaru tasted his blood as his eyes widened. The tip of that finger slowly began to push into his body, fighting against the nervous tightening of his muscles.

Further it pushed until encased to the knuckle, before slowly withdrawing. Before completely exited the tight ring of flesh, however, the finger plunged once more into his heat and began a slow yet forceful dance. He would admit that he was quite uncomfortable at first, and angered.

_Who the hell did this person think they were to touch him in such a way?_

A second finger joined the first, covered more in the wet liquid that was dripped upon him, thick but silky, like nothing he had ever felt. The two fingers moved together with ease inside of him, occasionally separating in a scissor like motion before once more dipping further. And when he had begun to get use to those two intruders', a third one arrived and then a fourth, working him in the same devilish manner as before.

He half expected a whole fist before the fingers slowly pulled away, completely exiting his body, leaving him with an oddly empty feeling. Before he could rejoice, two delicate hands grasped his lean hips and he felt the tip of the false phallus against his anus. Taking a deep breath he felt it push agonizingly slow into him.

The feeling was completely alien to Sesshomaru as he tried to adjust to being so filled and stretched. He was, though, very grateful that his unknown partner gave him ample time to relax after the intrusion. An intrusion which left him gritting his teeth and grasping the covers. As his muscles began to settle, he felt one of the hands on his hips move to stroke his forgotten cock. Pleasure began to tighten his sac and he soon found himself pushing back on the cock in his ass.

Permission given, the hand that still held his hips, grasped him while they began a dance. In and out, in and out, sensually stroking his inner walls. Eyes locked shut, head bowed, Sesshomaru allowed the pleasure that swept through him to consume him entirely. His hips pushed back harder, demanding more, elating as the speed and stroke began to increase.

Soon the hand on his cock disappeared and he felt it knit through his silken locks. His head roughly pulled back, exposed his pale throat to the world, as soft lips gently kissed and nipped at the barred flesh, traveling to the elfin tipped ear. Tongue trailing the contours of the sensitive appendage ripped groans of approval from the youkai's throat. It was the slightly swirling of the tongue in his ear that made him inhale sharply.

The soft muscle licking and moving erotically drove him wild, along with the cock that hit oh so deliciously against a spot he had not even known existed. Back arched, supported upon his bent arm, Sesshomaru let forth a fearsome growl as the smooth glass cock hit once more against that heavenly spot.

His own length twitched as he felt his sack tighten to painful proportions as the sweet contractions of release shattered him into a million pieces. His seed sprayed onto his stomach as he collapsed exhausted and satisfied upon his bed, the silent specter withdrawing slowly from his sweat covered body.

Eyelids heavy, Sesshomaru laid contently upon his stomach, as silver strands stuck harmlessly to his glistening skin. He didn't know who his mistress had been, but he planned to find out for a hopeful repeat.

As he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but think that he had heard that voice before, but the image of the person eluded him. Not to fret, however, for if he ever heard it again he would know who his vixen had been, immediately.

~OOO~

Kagome collapsed onto the cave's floor, spent from the use of so much power. Smiling dreamily she stared up at the ceiling. Sesshomaru was more fun then she would have ever thought. Fingering the bracelet on her wrist, she smirked. Maybe tomorrow they could have a round two. Inuyasha wasn't expecting her back for about a week.

Oh yeah… life was good.

_**A/N**__- What do you think? __**^_6**_


End file.
